


Twisted for You

by Yoyo625



Series: Twisted [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Psychopath, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sociopath, Twisted love, Violence, Yandere, a bit of murder for almost every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo625/pseuds/Yoyo625
Summary: The Dreamies, they love and protect.Haechan bade the dreamies goodbye and set off for America to join 127 activities;Murder cases were happening in Seoul, targetting the idol business;Haechan was mentally wounded, and Jeno went out late at night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Twisted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738666
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Haechan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders. 
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D

“Ah... Sorry.” Stumbling for a few steps, Haechan stopped his dance movements and so did other dreamies.

“It's you again? Lee Donghyuck,” The substitute dance teacher held her forehead with her palms, pretending to be suffering from a big headache. “how many times do you have to stumble today? We're behind schedule all because of you! I even came in to substitute temporarily, and you won't even-, god this is fucking horrible!”

“Haechannie hasn't been able to rest properly today, he just finished his 127 dance practise before coming.” Jeno stepped forward to explain.

“Yeah, please don't blame him.” Jaemin also spoke up.

The teacher looked at the two of them, and then back at Haechan.

“Is this it? Because your teammates keep finding excuses for you so you don't think you have to work hard do you?”

“No, I-”

“STOP WITH YOUR EXCUSES!” The teacher suddenly raised her voice, everyone jumped at her sudden eruption. “God, I can't even imagine how your original teacher deal with you on a daily basis, no wonder why he always complains about you brats.”

If Haechan was his usual self, he would've said sorry loud and clear and half-hearted, rolled his eyes behind her back or straight out called her ridiculous. But now, he was too tired to be in his right mind.

Instead, Haechan couldn't say anything back, because what she said was true. _He wasn't giving his all, he wasn't pushing himself hard enough. He didn't think he had to in a session for learning the new dance moves, he thought he could relax a bit and save his energy that was barely there. It's his fault._

“I'm really sorry,” he bowed, “it won't happen again.”

The teacher barely spared him a glance before turning back at the mirror and shouted, “Again, from the top! Five six seven eight-”

* * *

“That bitch!” Renjun threw his empty water bottle away and collapsed on the floor now tattered with spots of their sweats. “She's a demon!”

Everyone else was also lying around on the floor, barely breathing.

“She's being ridiculous, a session for learnig dance moves shouldn't be this tiring,” Jisung said, facing the ceiling, too tired to even open his eyes.

“Haechan-hyung, are you okay?” Chenle saw how Haechan had his head dropped low, back against the mirror.

“... Sorry guys, it would have ended sooner if I didn't... stumble so much. Sorry,” Haechan said in a weak voice, his lips barely moving.

“No! Haechannie, you don't believe her, do you? Because what she said was ridiculous, she was just blabbing nonsense,” Jaemin disagreed hastily.

Everyone was looking at Haechan, but he wasn't moving, not even lifting his head up.

“Haechannie?” Jeno quickly stood up and approached Haechan. “Haechan-ah are you ok?”

“Yeah I'm just... tired,” Haechan whispered, Jeno barely heard him.

“Come on let's head back to the dorm immediately, Haechannie needs rest.” Renjun started packing up, Chenle and Jisung followed, cleaning up all their belongings and got everyone's bags on their backs. “Come on let's go.”

“Haechan can you stand? ...Yes, slowly, right, we'll support you on the way, just lean on us.” Jeno and Jaemin held Haechan between their arms, almost dragging him along.

As a fact, Haechan didn't like to let others outside of NCT see his weakness, he would have been against being held all the way back to their dorm, but now he could barely keep himself from fainting.

“......” The five of them didn't say anything on the way, worries weighing heavily on their hearts.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“Do you really need that large of a luggage?” Jeno frowned at Haechan's huge luggage case.

“I'm going for a long time! This is normal.” Haechan fixed his hair in front of the mirror, his idol instinct bugging him to look perfect when going out.

“I'll miss you, Haechan-hyung. And you too manager-hyung, please keep Haechan-hyung out of trouble!” Chenle gave each of them a hug and waved good-bye.

“Hey! I'm a good kid, I can behave when I want to.”

“The point being 'when you want to'.”

“Shut up Renjun. Or I'm not getting you any souvenirs.”

“I love you Haechannie♡ Please buy me lots of souvenirs♡”

“I'll think about it if you stop doing aegyo Jaeminne.”

“Alright, it's almost time,” the manager clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, “you kids behave while we're gone, alright? Still remember what I said?”

“ _Don't go anywhere by yourselves especially at night, always act in pairs including washroom breaks, look out for sketchy people and look after each other!_ ” To the manager's satisfaction, all dreamies recited the special rules together precisely.

“Hyung, we have repeated this mantra for at least one hundread and twenty seven times already! We won't be forgetting it any time soon,” Renjun exclaimed peevishly.

“I swear I heard Jisungie reciting it in his dreams...”

“Okay okay I get it, but it's necessary! The police haven't even found a suspect on these recent murder cases targetting the idol business, you've got to be extra careful!” The manager still insisted rather firmly, “We can't put it past the murderer to target kids like you! Don't go anywhere by yourselves, make sure to have at least one member accompanying you. The elder ones, keep an eye out for the younger ones and each other...”

“Alright they got it Hyung! Let's go or we'll miss the flight! Go get the elevator!” Haechan finally interrupted his speech before it get any longer and pushed him out of the door.

“I'm serious kids! Be careful!”

Haechan sighed. He turned around to looked at his dreamies one last time before heading off.

Jeno was staring at him with obvious reluctance to let him leave. Haechan poked his cheek.

“I'll be back real soon. Don't look so sad.”

Jeno grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. Haechan widened his eyes, feeling surprised at his sudden demonstration of affection, especially in front of the younger ones. Haechan tried to remain indifferent but his blushing cheeks betrayed him.

“Don't worry, Haechannie. I'll keep them safe.” Jeno promised. “Have a safe trip.”

“......” He sounded so genuine that Haechan felt a bit overwhelmed. Finally, he decided to handle this with his usual technique and joked about it.

“Keep yourself safe too, muscle guy.”

And fianlly left the dorm in the dreamies' goodbyes.

The burning sensation at the center of his palms lingered for a long time. Haechan kept thinking and blushing about it on the long way to America.

* * *

  


With the door closed, everyone bade goodnights to each other and went back to their rooms.

After brushing his teeth, Renjun was about to enter his room when he bumped into Jeno, who was wearing sports wear and carrying his gym bag.

“Are you going somewhere?” Renjun asked, very confused about his getup.

“Yeah, just for a run, and maybe to the gym,” Jeno answered while heading for the door and putting his sneakers on. He hadn't seen that pair of sneakers before.

“This late?”

“Just let him go, Injunnie. He has got some... pented up anger to relieved,” Jaemin said, appearing from the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

“Ah...” So Jeno was still angry about the demon of a substitute teacher. He guessed it was just normal, Jeno cared deeply about Haechan like a real family. He didn't really show any anger after the training, but maybe he just didn't want to worry Haechan before he head off to America.

He looked at Jeno with concern, barely catching him releasing his tightly held fist. The next second, he turned around and greeted them with his normal smile. “Night night guys.”

“Night...”

Renjun couldn't stop feeling strange about it. But then they weren't exactly living on a fixed and healthy schedule in the first place, so it wasn't all that strange.

“Injunnie let's go to sleep—”

“Sleep in your own bed, I'm not letting you sleep in my room tonight.”

“Please— My dear Injunnie—”

“No is no!”

* * *

  
  
  
  


  
“...No... Please stop this...” A woman sobbed, hands tied above her head, feet barely touching the ground.

“......” Jeno sat on a chair, looking at the woman without expression. “Did I tell you to stop? Keep dancing.”

The woman bursted into tears, “Im sorry! I'm sorry! I was wrong, I was wrong! Please let me go please......”

“I said,” he stood up and stepped closer to the woman, “dance.”

“I... I can't... my legs... I can't lift my legs up anymore... They're numb, I... I can't feel them...”

“......In that case, I guess you have no use of them anymore, am I right?”

The woman widened her eyes when she saw what he pulled out from his tool case.

A chainsaw.

“No...No no no NO NO!!!!! You fucking lunatic!! You're fucking crazy!!! Help!! Someone please help!!!” the woman finally lost her mind and screamed as loud as she could.

“Do you think I would have left your mouth free of restraints if someone could hear you?” Jeno smirked. “You do realize I'm a veteran, right? I'm sure you watched the news.”

“YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!!! YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME!!!! I'LL EXPOSE YOU, I'LL EXPOSE YOU TO THE WORLD AND YOU'D BE-”

The woman's angry screams were cut short by the loud noise of the chainsaw activating.

“I haven't use a chainsaw for a long time though,” Jeno muttered to himself, voice completely covered over by the activating chainsaw, “I hope it'll go alright.”

The woman was dismembered before she could scream again.

Once he was done, he stopped the chainsaw and looked at the pile of human limbs on the floor.

Jeno smiled, with his crescent shaped eyes squinting in glee.


	2. Renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun discovered. He tried to run but failed;
> 
> Jeno failed to deal with someone who hurt Haechan before peacefully, so he tried again not so peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders.
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D
> 
> I changed their roommates for the plot.  
> Jeno and Jaemin share a room, Jisung and Chenle share a room, Renjun and Haechan both has their own single room.

“...that brat dared to disrespect me, can you believe it? He couldn't even graduate highschool and he has the audacity to act all superior in front of us. Without the company's help, he's just a piece of trash in the society.”

“Are you sure? I heard the company thinks he has potential and talent. He seems to have much popularity among the fans too, doesn't he?”

“Ha! Don't make me laugh. There are lots of trainees better than him. If not for his age, he would've never made it into Dream. And his popularity? They're fake. It's just what the company wants you to see.”

“Is that so...”

“Don't get cheated by the other staffs. They just say good words about him because they're afraid to get complained by that whineful bitch.”

“Isn't it bad to say such rude things about him? Aren't you scared others may hear you and get you im trouble?”

“I've always said the same thing to the staffs, and none of them say anything. They agree with me in their hearts, they are just too coward to admit it...”

_Was this true?_

_Did all the staffs really hate him that much?_

He wasn't a easily lovable child, he knew that. But he thought the staffs that he had worked with till now had approved of his hard work!

No, it must be fake.

_But then why didn't anyone disagree with him or report his rude act?_

_Was it really true? Was his eyes just blinded by his own ego? Was he really so self-inflated like he said?_

Haechan stood against the wall next to the opened door to the lounge, where their dance teacher was resting and drinking. He lowered his head, willing his tears not to fall...

...when a pair of warm, big, soft hands covered his ears. He looked up, and Jeno was there, with Jaemin and Renjun behind him, all wearing comforting expressions.

“Don't listen to him, Haechannie,” Jeno said, leaning his forehead against his own.

“He's just talking bullshit because he's jealous that all the staffs like you and hate him.”

“He would've been long gone if not for his CEO of a brother.”

Haechan closed his eyes and let his tears fall.

* * *

_This is bad._

_This is very, very bad._

Renjun stared at the content of the opened bag by Jeno's bedside.

Bloody sneakers, bloody towel, bloody clothes... And what was that beneath the pants? It looked like some kind of tool... With a coat of thick dark red substances all around it. Renjun could only assume it as dried blood.

The moment he saw it, he thought it was a hidden camera prank, except no one had jumped out to scare him, and there were no cameras around. Renjun checked the room a couple of times to make sure.

_Is this real? Are those really dried blood? Blood that once ran in the veins of someone alive... Did they die? Did they survive the attack? Why? Who did this? Who made this mess?_

One after another, questions scrambled into his mind. Renjun could feel his hands turning cold, his face going numb, and his back was sweating. He couldn't move his feet, but he didn't feel like bending his knees to sit down either.

The bag stayed unmoving in his sight, taunting him.

_Whose bag is this? He'd never seen it before, maybe it doesn't belong to any of them, any of his members, his friends, his family. That's right, someone must have put it here, someone's trying to frame them! If that's the case, he has to call the police asap..._

Renjun took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it and... and then he paused.

What if that wasn't the case?

_What if... one of them... really...?_

Renjun's mind went completely blank for a second.

_No, what was he thinking!? Did he actually just suspect that one of them might have murd-injured someone that badly and hid the evidence here? No! It couldn't be..._ _It couldn't be..._

_...could it?_

_If someone from NCT dream injured someone, then maybe he should call manager-hyung first and..._

_And then what?_

_Would they hide it?_

_Hide the fact that one of them might have committed a serious crime in order to protect their reputation? It's wrong, it's so wrong. No matter what the truth was, he should call the police, and then call adults he could trust..._

Renjun's wiped the sweat off his face with one hand, another hand holding his phone, trembling.

* * *

  
“No, Lee Jeno! Give it back!”

“No I won't let go no matter what!!” Jeno gripped his hand even tighter.

“..Ah..Almost...Come on... Damnit!” Jaemin gave up and sat back down on the sofa, face puffed.

“It's my turn to choose what to watch! You lost the bet last week, don't you remember?” Jeno smiled in victory, changing the channels with the remote control he fought hard to protect.

“Just decide on something already! I've already eaten half of my meal...”

“I know right? They just love to bicker so much,” Chenle and Jisung complained about their hyungs.

Renjun watched the normal exchange between the dreamies quietly, complicated feeligs tossing and turning in his chest.

_He didn't do it._ He couldn't call anyone. He haven't told anyone. Because somewhere deep down, he wanted it all to be fake, to be just a big misunderstanding.

But he knew the chance of that being the truth was so very slim.

If he had have any kind of determination to call the cops, they all vanished once he recognized the pair of unfamiliar bloody sneakers...

...the sneakers Lee Jeno wore when he went out late that night.

Renjun felt painful just thinking about it. He felt like he was going to explode.

“Guys, Imma go to bed early tonight,” he tried to keep his voice from shaking, but he couldn't quite hear himself over his loud and heavy heartbeats. He got up from the sofa and headed towards his room.

“This early? You haven't eaten yet... Are you okay?” Chenle asked him worriedly.

_No, I'm so fucking not okay._

“Yeah, just tired. Night guys,” he didn't look at them, went into his single bedroom, and locked himself in.

He didn't dare to look at them, because he was afraid that everything might be completely different from how they used to be.

So he decided not to look.

_Don't look._

“Is he okay? He's acting kind of strange...” Worried voices sounded very distant from the other side of the door.

_Don't listen._

“Injunnie? Are you alright?” Along with three soft knocks on the door, Jaemin's usual voice with hidden gentleness flew into his room.

He wanted to answer him, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to restrain himself and would tell Jaemin everything.

_Don't speak._

“Maybe he's asleep already. He did said he was tired. Is there any sound coming from his room?”

Renjun froze and stopped breathing, lying on his bed with both hands covering his mouth.

_Don't move._

“..........” _Please, just go already. Leave me alone. No, come in, please come in and make me speak, make me tell you what happened. No, no, I can't..._

_Don't think._

“...Yeah, he's probably asleep. Let's turn down the volume... And by volume I mean both the TV and your voices, yeah I'm looking at you Lele......” The voice grew softer and softer, until it vanished.

Finally, Renjun let himself breathe.

_Don't cry._

  
  
_________________  
It has been a few days since Renjun saw that bag. Nothing happened. Everything was going on as usual. Somehow it made Renjun felt even more troubled.

He had been checking the news everyday since then, even reading the newspapers manager-hyung always brought with him. But nothing about injuries or attacks was reported at all.

Maybe everything was a misunderstanding after all.

Maybe Renjun was just reading into it too much.  
Renjun didn't touch that bag, so it should have remained there on the floor, opened and blatantly exposing all the stuff in it. Jaemin should have seen it when he went into their room, unless Jeno went in first. He couldn't really tell because the two of them came home together that day. But still, there wasn't that much place to hide such a big bag. Jaemin should've noticed it, right? And he didn't say anything. So that means everything was fine.

 _Yes, everything was fine._ It was just a misunderstanding. Come to think of it, there were a lot of explanations for the bag to exist. Maybe it was props for a show. Maybe those weren't blood at all. Maybe someone just hurt themselves carelessly...... No matter what the truth was, one day this would become a funny episode to tell on variety shows.

 _Everything was fine._ There was no reason for Renjun to avoid the others anymore. Renjun could finally return to his normal life. He was going to talk with them during dance practice today, and he was going to cling onto Jeno's shoulder the way he liked to, he was going to make jokes and continue to work hard with them.

“......so that's why no dance teachers will be coming today. Practise by yourself, don't slack off, alright?”

_......Wait, he didn't catch it. What was manager-hyung saying?_

“Went missing? What do you mean went missing? Did they not come in to work or?”

“Not only that, apparently they haven't been home for a few days now... The landlord of one of them already contacted the police and filed a missing case. They went missing on two different days and lived quite far apart, their only common point being they both were dance trainers in SM... So the police came in and asked a bunch of questions...”

_......What?_

“Do they think... It's another one of those murders?”

“Probably... I-I mean, probably not. Anyway it isn't any of you children's concern. Don't worry, just practice alright? I'll be back later.”

_Murder?_

_What was he talking about, it's ridiculous. No bodies were found. No one was hurt. Nothing happened. They just... They were just slacking off. That's all. That's all. **That's all.** Don't fret, Renjun. Everything's fine..._

Once their manager left the room, the others started stretching so Renjun followed their movements with a blank mind.

“I wonder what happened to them...”

_No, don't wonder._

“Who knows? They're both pretty nasty towards people, maybe someone decide to take revenge and,” Chenle brought his hand up and did a gesture of slicing his neck, while making a noise with his mouth.

“DON'T SAY THAT!!” Renjun stood up suddenly, his loud shout echoing in the practice room.

Everyone turned their heads towards his sudden outbrust with different degrees of shock in their expressions.

Feeling all those eyes on him, Renjun panicked, and reflectively glanced at Jeno.

He was strangely expressionless.

A shiver went up his spine. He kneeled down and pretended to have a headache, hoping his arms could cover his panicked face. Concerned voices surrounded him immediately. He could feel Jaemin's arm around his back, patting comfortingly.

_I can't do this for long._

He knew he couldn't. His facade was filled with cracks from the start, it was about to break apart, and everything would be shattered in pieces.

* * *

  
  
Renjun walked hastily towards the manager's office. Unlike before, this time he was prepared. _He's going to ask for a break, he's going to explain something big came up in the family and he's required to return, just for a few days. And then he's gonna stay longer, saying that he's gonna need more time to settle stuff. He wouldn't fly all the way from Seoul to his hometown just to bring him back right? And it's not like he's never going back. Once... Once things became better, he would return._

He was running away. He knew that, and was very desperate in doing so. That's all that left that he could do...

...because the bag of evidence wasn't anywhere in their dorms anymore. He looked and searched for it, but nothing. Just like it never existed. Except it did, and Renjun knew he couldn't lie to himself about it anymore.

So, runaway it is.

“Where are you going, Renjunnie?”

A familiar voice came from behind. Renjun swore his heart literally stopped beating. He was too engrossed in memorizing his fake story about his family matters that he didn't even hear footsteps behind him. _.._

_...or maybe he was just great at being stealthy, considering...nevermind._

Renjun turned around and surely, Jeno was standing there.

_Don't think too much, just say the same story you were going to tell manager-hyung._

“I-I, I need a break. Something came up.” _Oh my God stop stuttering Huang Renjun!_

“Oh? What is it? Did something happen? Do you need any help?” Jeno asked with concern, stepping closer to Renjun. It was the same distance they had always used, the close to nonexistent distance best friends keep. Renjun stepped back unconsciously, not missing the look Jeno made when he noticed.

“No, it's a family thing... Don't worry, I won't be gone for long, it won't affect our activities-”

“No.”

“...What?”

“You're lying.”

“...What do you mean-”

“You just want to run away from me.”

“......” _Damnit, shit, fuck, he knows, he knows I know, he knows I know, he knows I know!_

Renjun felt his whole body went cold and rigid.

“Why are you sweating so much, Renjunnie? Are you afraid of me? Because you don't have to, I will never hurt you. We are a family. And if something happened to you, Hyuckie will be hurt too.” _Hyuckie? What the fuck was that, Jeno never calls Haechan Hyuckie, just Haechan, and why the hell would Haechannie came out in this conversation-_

Oh _._

_Oh._

_So that's why._

Ever since he discovered the bag, he had been panicking over what to do but not the why. Come to think of it, most of those murder victims seemed strangely familiar, they had probably worked with Dream at least once. _Were they all people who had hurt Haechan before?_

Renjun looked up at Jeno, finding him watching his reaction with a amused smile. Renjun shivered.

_Lee Jeno was fucking crazy. And Renjun wasn't going to deal with crazy people, thank you very much._

“... So what if I'm lying, it doesn't concern you. I'm leaving for a while.”

Just as Renjun turned around and started to walk away, Jeno grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK LEE JENO-”

“You can't leave.”

“AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!? YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!”

“BECAUSE IF YOU LEAVE HYUCKIE WILL BE SAD, JUST LIKE WHEN MARK-HYUNG LEFT!”

Their shouts echoed in the long hallway and Renjun was so glad no one was around.

“Renjunnie... Please,” Jeno begged him with this sad and hurt puppy look Renjun was so familiar with.

“I really hate it when hyuckie hurts,

I hate it haTE It HATE IT so much,

_I **hate** them so much,_

Those pests and trash are unforgivable,

... and I will do _anything_ to get rid of them.

I have to protect Hyuckie from everything that hurts him,”

Jeno kept his gaze fixed at Renjun's quivering eyes.

_“So stay.”_

Renjun had never seen Jeno like this; a psychotic gleam and a murderous intent in his eyes.

“I feel sorry about it, I really do. It's just that sometimes I get a bit too protective when it comes to Hyuckie, you know? He looks so strong and confident but is actually so tender and sensitive inside, only very few people know about his insecurities, it makes me wanna protect him... But I will do the same for you too. If someone hurt you, just tell me. I won't hesitate.” Jeno confessed his feelings with his deep and charismatic voice.

It was then he felt it truely, that this boy- this man in front of him, this man who he have came to love like a family, this man he have trusted with his life...

_was a murderer._

“Alright? If not for me, do it for Dream, for Jaeminnie. Stay.”

And what else could Renjun really do? He have already established the fact that nothing could be done by him that could make things better.

Renjun noded, and Jeno smiled.

* * *

The front door was opened and slammed shut. A big noise echoed throughout their dorm. Jisung jumped from his bed and ran out to see what had happened.

 _He had never seen Jeno-hyung looked so mad before_.

Jeno-hyung rushed into the kitchen with his shoes still on, putting his head under the faucet and let cold water fall on his head.

“Jeno-hyung...?” Jisung called him softly from the kitchen door. Jeno looked up, and not a trace of the madness on his face just now could be found. “Are you ok?”

“I'm fine,” Jeno breathed in and out deeply, then abruptly went to his room. A few moments later, he reappeared in sports wear and his gym bag. “I'm going to the gym, tell Jaeminnie not to wait for me tonight.”

And with that, Jeno left, leaving Jisung confused and worried.

He wondered what would've made Jeno-hyung so mad, and decided to tell Jaemin-hyung about this when he came back.

* * *

  
Along with muffled panting noises and pained moans, a man was trying desperately to crawl his way out of the darkness to no fruit, his hands tied together and legs dragging a trail of blood on his path.

A loud crack echoed in the spaces between trees. Pained screams only echoed in his own mouth, no chances of escaping.

“Not so talkative now, are you?” Jeno sighed, “I was about to let you leave alive and well, but the managers and staffs are all just a bunch of fucking cowards that wouldn't even dare to file a complain about you.”

He stared straight into the man's eyes. “I guess I just have to kill you then.”

The man shook his head, eyes widening in fear.

But Jeno didn't hesitate for a second, and cracked his head open with a hammer.

The man lied lifelessly on the bloody ground. Jeno adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. Then he raised his hammer, and hit his head again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Finally, he stopped and stood up, staring at the leaking mess of liquids pooling on the ground.

Jeno giggled, his laughter lost in the wind.

  
  



	3. Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was concerned about Renjun's depressive behavior lately;
> 
> Jeno took Jisung somewhere at 2am;
> 
> Chenle was an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders. 
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D
> 
> The incident mentioned in the beginning was referenced from that time some staffs wrote insults about Haechan on the activity pamphlet of a year's end ceremony.
> 
> In reality, the photo took and uploaded was probably someone trying to uncover the bad staffs' behavior, but I think it actually did damage more than anything... So here I changed it as the staff purposefully uploading it to harm Haechan.

The waiting room was in deafening silence. The atmosphere hung heavily over all of their heads.

“...What a bunch of dickheads.”

“Injunnie...”

“I'm just saying the truth.”

Haechan sat rigidly in his chair. He should pretend to be indifferent and play it off. He should comfort the others by assuring them he wasn't affected at all by the news. He should tell a joke and defuse the thick suffocating tension in the room.

Yet he couldn't move. He couldn't even take his eyes off his phone, off the insulting names someone wrote on the activity's pamphlet, off the fact that it made the entertainment news and now everyone knew and would look at him with pity.

He could feel everyone staring at him worriedly. _Damnit Lee Donghyuck, stop wallowing and stand up! Stand up and tell them you're ok, stand up and make everything better. Damnit, why can't I move? Why aren't I moving!? Useless, coward, weak, stupid......_

Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug. He didn't need to open his eyes to recognize those muscular arms surrounding him, protecting him from everything else.

One by one, the dreamies all surrounded him with hugs, forming a wall between him and everything that hurts.

Still no one had spoken, but he felt so much better.

“Thanks guys, I'm alright.” After Haechan wiped his tears secretly hiding inside Jeno's embrace, he lifted his head up and gave everyone a smile. “Let's do a great job tonight, shall we?”

Everyone cheered, and Haechan really felt like everything's gonna be fine.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Renjun-hyung?” Jisung knocked on the door softly, “It's time for dinner, the food delivery had arrived.”

“...Alright, just a second.”

It was just the two of them tonight. Jaemin-hyung and Jeno-hyung both had schedules, and Haechan-hyung was still with 127.

Chenle often spent nights in his house in Korea when his parents were there. It's a good thing that Chenle's family was willing to live in Seoul in order to be with Chenle. Still, Jisung couldn't help but felt a bit lonely. And...

Jisung glanced up from his meal. Renjun-hyung was eating slowly and lifelessly.

Renjun-hyung had been acting real strange lately. He didn't seem to have much energy, and his passion at work or at life was almost completely gone. Only when he's with Jaemin-hyung that a slight gleam of liveliness could be seen in him. Usually, the two of them could chat until morning, talking about anything from government conspiracy theories to existence of the universe, but Renjun-hyung barely talked nowadays. They were all worried about him, but no matter how much they asked, he wouldn't tell them what happened.

Jisung couldn't stand the silence and tired to strike up a conversation.

“Renjun-hyung, I heard that the company is trying to invite some more idols from different countries to collab with us or 127. It sounds great, doesn't it?”

“...Yeah.”

“I'm not sure if it's true though, you know Chenle's info isn't always accurate.”

“...Right.”

“...I wonder what Chenle is having with his family now. What do Chinese people often eat for dinner with your family?”

“...Not sure, it depends.”

“......” Just as Jisung was about to give up, his phone received a message.

“It's from Jaemin-hyung... Hahaha what is this! Jeno-hyung's face looks so funny, look at this Renjun-hyung!” Jisung showed him his phone, but instead of laughing, Renjun-hyung seemed more upset than before.

Renjun put his utensils down.

“...Jisung-ah.”

“Yes?” Jisung was still engrossed in the funny picture and typing a response.

“Do you like Jeno?”

Jisung paused. “Suddenly? What do you mean?”

“I mean... us. NCT dream. Do you like us now? Do you like how we are right now?” Renjun-hyung looked so genuine and lost at the same time.

Jisung considered it for a moment.

“Yeah, I love how we are right now. We're still not the best but we still have a lot more potential to show the world. Working together feels really great.”

Jisung smiled bitterly. “The four of you may graduate very soon, and eventually me and Chenle may also grow apart... Still, I want us to work hard together, with all the time we have left with each other.” Jisung sighed heavily.

“To be honest, I really really really don't want to part ways with Chenle. We are always together now, we work together, we play together, we live together... It's hard to imagine life without him,” he frowned and grimaced, scrunching up his nose.

“I don't know what Chenle thinks though. He's strong and smart and independent. Unlike what the fans said, he's not a baby at all. He'd probably be fine without me...”

Silence filled the room. After a while with both of them deep in their own thoughts, Renjun stood up, walked across the table and hugged Jisung tightly.

“Ren-renjun-hyung?” Jisung was confused but still returned the hug.

“That's not true at all. Chenle doesn't want to part with you either. He depends on you more than you think.”

“...Okay.” He could feel Renjun-hyung sobbing lightly, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

It was a fine afternoon, Jisung and Chenle decided to hang around near Han River. Before they went out, Jaemin-hyung suddenly decided to tag along. Jisung felt a bit down but didn't know why. It's not like they're having a date or anything.... 

_It sounded great though. A date with Lele._

“...sung, Pwark Jisung!!” Chenle snapped his fingers repeatedly in front of Jisung's eyes. Jisung jumped.

“Hey it starled me!”

“I have been calling you for so long and you didn't hear it! What were you thinking?”

“Yeah, you must be in really deep thoughts if you couldn't hear Lele's yelling.”

“I wasn't yelling!”

Jaemin-hyung and Chenle bickered. Jisung smiled at them fondly, Chenle always went with the flow even if he knew they were teasing him.

_Lele is such an angel._

The three of them were spending time at their favourite coffee shop, sitting at a table outdoors under a huge umbrella, feeling the fresh air and soft breeze. It was a breeze that makes people feel good.

_If only Renjun-hyung had been with them, maybe he would feel better._

_Oh, that's right. Maybe he should discuss Renjun-hyung's recent behavior with them._

“Do you two know what's up with Renjun-hyung lately?”

“I don't know.” Chenle deflated, sprawling on the table with his arms stretched out, “I asked him a lot of times but he wouldn't tell me. I think there's something he doesn't want me to worry about, you know because he's the hyung and all that.”

“He wouldn't tell me either no matter how much I pestered him, just saying being with him helps a lot.” Jaemin-hyung answered with worry in his voice.

“I think... Maybe it has something to do with Jeno-hyung,” Jisung said his speculation hesitantly.

“With Jeno-hyung? Why?” Chenle sat up, asking curiously.

“He asked me the other night after I showed him that funny photo of Jeno-hyung Jaemin-hyung had taken, about how I feel about Jeno-hyung and NCT Dream. Also Jaemin-hyung do you remember? I told you about that night when Jeno-hyung came back so angryily...”

“Did they have a fight or something?” Chenle guessed.

“It's so strange that he wouldn't tell the both of you. Doesn't he usually discuss his problems with you two?”

“Yeah, Renjun-hyung likes Jaemin-hyung the most and as Chinese members, we talk a lot. But still he didn't say anything. I wonder what's wrong...” Chenle frowned. _It's a bad look on him. Lele shouldn't frown. It didn't suit him at all._

“For now we should just support him and give him much much much love and care, eventually he'll tell us, got it kids?” Jaemin concluded.

“Yes~”

Just like that, their discussion about Renjun ended.

* * *

  


  
Jisung threw up.

He hunched into himself, leaning on the wall with one arm. He threw up everything in his stomach and kept gagging.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING LEE JENO!!!** ” He could hear Renjun-hyung whisper-yelling at Jeno-hyung, but it sounded so distant. Everything in his vision were blurred and smudged together.

Jisung's world turned upside down when he stepped into the warehouse. No, it started when he received that phone call from Jeno-hyung. 

It was past midnight, Jisung was playing on Jeno's computer secretly when his phone rang. He took it hastily to stop it from waking the others up.

“Jisung-ah?” _Oh no, it's Jeno-hyung, did he know I was using his computer again?_

“I swear I'm not using your computer without your permission-”

“Are you again? You are really a bad child,” Jeno teased. _Thank god, he didn't sound angry._

“Anyway, why did you call so late at night?”

“Oh, well, I actually need help with something, can you come down now?”

“Now?” Jisung glanced at the clock, it was almost 2am.

“Yeah, sorry, I'll get you back before morning, don't worry. And if you could, wear darker clothes.”

“Um, ok, wait for a second, I'm coming down now.”

Jeno-hyung was dressed in black from top to bottom. He was on a bicycle, and told Jisung to get on. Jisung did obediently, not doubting his hyung for a second.

“Where are we going?”

“It's a secret.”

“Hm, ok. ...Is this your bike? I didn't think you own one with two seats.”

“......”

“Wait, is this bike modified? We're not breaking the laws are we?

“Don't worry, no one will see us in the dark.”

“......” Something felt off about Jeno-hyung, but it wasn't a good time to converse with the wind blowing against their faces. He could barely hear Jeno-hyung's voice. Jisung kept quiet along the way.

“Where are we?” Jisung didn't recognize this place, he didn't think he would, for he had never been to such a deserted place filled with warehouses. It looked like a ghost might appear, or some criminal organization might be having illegal dealings inside. 

Jeno didn't answer, but led him inside a warehouse with its gate rolled up.

“Jeno-hyung, what are we doing here?” Jisung was so confused.

The inside of the warehouse was so dark, Jisung could barely see the ground. There was also a weird disgusting smell dwelling in the air.

“......” Without saying anything, Jeno switched on a huge lamp.

And Jisung threw up after seeing what's on the ground.

A huge mess of flesh and blood covered the whole ground. What once was a human body had been chopped repeatedly with its organs leaking everywhere. The head was splitted open in the middle with its jaw detached, probably buried somewhere within the pile of flesh. The other body was relatively complete, although its chest was cracked wide open and its fingers were gone.

“Why did you drag Jisung into this!?!? You said you won't if I came to help-”

“I'm sorry... but we're working too slow. We won't be able to finish cleaning up with just the two of us.”

“And whose fucking fault is that!?!?”

_No. No. This isn't real._

His instinct kicked in, and Jisung tried to run away. But before he could step out of the warehouse, Jeno grabbed his clothes hastily and pulled him back, pushing him against the wall.

“Jisunggie, don't you understand?”

Jisung looked up at Jeno with tears flowing down his face.

“If you don't help us... NCT dream, NCT, SM entertainment as a whole, what do you think would happen? All those idols and staffs, their whole lives would be ruined,” Jeno explained with a sad and concerned tone.

Jisung started crying.

Jisung understood, he understood everything now, _why Jeno-hyung always went out late at night, why Reniun-hyung was so upset, why he was called here..._

 _But he can't. He can't do this._ Jisung shook his head.

“I can't, I can't Jeno-hyung... I can't...!” Jisung broke down and started to cry out loud. He felt so weak, so scared, if Jeno wasn't grabbing him by his collar, he would have fallen down and shattered against the floor already.

Jisung's sobs echoed inside the warehouse.

“......I guess I'll ask Chenle for help then. He always listens to me well...” Jeno whispered, taking his phone out from his pocket.

Jisung snapped his head up, “NO!” Jisung grabbed Jeno's wrist hard enough to bruise, and stopped him from dialing.

“Don't... Don't involve Chenle into this. _ **Don't.**_ ” He breathed out shakily. 

_No, absolutely not. He couldn't let Chenle know this, see this mess. His Lele was an angel, he shouldn't be defiled by such a ugly horrible sight. He had to protect Chenle... Yes, he swored to protect him, his one and only._

_Lele, Lele......_

How did things come to this? He was living such a nice life, working hard with loved friends towards their bright future. He was supposed to be spending time with Chenle happily without any worries, before they got separated by the undeniable force of fate. Instead, he was here, in an operation with his two hyungs to cover up their murders.

A pair of gloves was handed to him. 

“Let's start working, shall we? Or else the sun's gonna get up,” Jeno said, with the same smile he used when he was telling them to start practicing......

* * *

The three cleaned up the mess. Jisung followed Jeno's order, watched as they tied a huge rock to the sack of corpses, and threw it into the lake. Jeno did all those things with such ease and zero hesitation, it most definitely didn't seem like it was the first time he did this.

Renjun apologized for so many times. He blamed himself for unable to stop Jeno from dragging Jisung into this mess. Jisung stayed in Renjun's room that night, the two of them crying together in a mess.

Jisung had been a wreck for a week. He kept watching the news on TV, browsing the internet news, even looked into newspapers, but nothing comes up. His heart stopped whenever someone rang the doorbell, fearing it to be the police, coming to arrest them for the crime they committed. He didn't want to go out anymore, he felt like he would be caught the second he step outside...

* * *

“Jisung-ah, look! My nephew grew up so much! He got a lot bigger since the last time we visit him.”

“Yeah...”

“It was such a nice trip, right? We should travel together again. Since we went to Shanghai last time, I'll let you choose where to go this time!”

“...I don't really have an idea.”

“...Look at this video! Mark-hyung sent it to us, apparently it's a compilation of our silly moments...”

“......”

Chenle stopped talking.

“......? Lele?” Feeling weird, Jisung turned to look at Chenle. Unlike his usual cheerful self, he was obviously down. “What's wrong? I, I'm listening I swear.”

“I'm really sorry,”

“...What?” Jisung had not a single idea why Chenle would be apologizing.

“I failed you as a friend.”

_What in the world was his angel talking about?_

“I must be really unreliable that you can't share your burdens with me even though I do it all the time, relying on you. I,” frowning in sadness, Chenle bit his lip to stop it from trembling, “I can't even make my best friend smile!”

Jisung felt his world fell apart watching Chenle sobbed. Jisung hugged Chenle so, so tightly. 

He couldn't continue like this. He had to be strong. He had to protect Chenle. What's the point of him helping covered up the crime if it had made Chenle cried anyway?

Instead of wallowing in sadness, he should live happier than ever. Treasure his time with Chenle, because every second with Chenle was a gift. He had to make him happy, he must protect him from any danger, any sadness, any worries. He didn't know if he was capable of achieving it, or whether Chenle needed it, but he must try.

_...Was this what Jeno-hyung's thinking? To protect Haechan-hyung from everything bad in the world?_

Suddenly, everything made sense. Jisung let go of Chenle and pulled back, holding his cute cheeks with his big hands, staring deep into his eyes.

As always, Chenle had lighten up his world.

* * *

  
“I don't fucking get it! Fuck you Park Jisung!!” Renjun shouted one last time and left his room, the door slammed hard and loud against the wall.

Jisung had a fight with Renjun after being questioned about his sudden acceptance of Jeno's crime.

But it's alright, he's sure Renjun-hyung would understand someday. 

For now, he wanted to spend every second with Chenle.

He only needed Chenle. He only wanted Chenle. Just Chenle. _Just my Lele. Just my Lele. Just my Lele. Just my Lele Lele Lele Lele Lele Lele Lele............._

* * *

“I don't fucking get it! Fuck you Park Jisung!!” Jaemin jumped at the shout and jumped again at the loud bang that followed.

Jaemin waited for a while, and went into Renjun's room. He had covered himself with his blanket, but it was obvious that he was crying. Jaemin hugged him and petted him.

“What's wrong, dear? Did Jisung make you angry?” Jaemin whispered in Renjun's ears.

“I just... I just don't get it. I don't understand. I don't understand what he's thinking. How can he laugh so happily?” Renjun made his words out between his sniffing.

Jaemin frowned in confusion. “So it's bad that Jisunggie's having fun?”

“No!” Renjun sat up suddenly and exclaimed, almost knocking his head against Jaemin's, “Of course not, I always want him, want us to be happy.”

“Then what's the problem?” Jaemin hugged him from the back, burying his head in Renjun's nape.

“......I don't know. I don't know.” Renjun deflated, all energy and emotions seemed to have seeped out of him, leaving him with only tiredness and a blank expression.

“It's alright, Injunnie, we can figure it out together. I'll always be here by your side. It doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as we get there at the end. I am very patient, I don't mind waiting.”

“... You're being sappy again. Are those lines from some movies or dramas again?”

“No, Injunnie. Guess where they're from.”

“If you say from deep within your heart I'll hit you.”

“Aww you know me so well-”

“.......”

“It's true! Don't give me that look. Now,” Jaemin climbed into his bed and made himself comfortable, “let's have a good night of sleep and forget everything sad. Come, lay down.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and lied back onto his bed.

Jaemin kissed him when he wasn't expecting and got a slight slap on his cheek.

“Sleep, idiot.”

* * *

Two men were bound and tied, kneeling on the ground in a abandoned warehouse.

“Come on, say something. It's no fun if you keep quiet. You're good at insults aren't you?” Jeno demanded as he casually swung an axe around as if it was as light as a plastic bag.

“......”

“If you won't insult, then at least apologize.”

“......”

“...Boring. Don't say I didn't give you a chance to repent.”

SPLAT!

One of the two men reflectively closed his eyes tight when hot liquid spilled all over his face. He heard something dropped in front of him, and slowly opened his eyes to look. He saw a clot of meat and flesh just next to his knees. He didn't know what it was until he looked at his coworker.

His face was spilted open at his mouth with his whole jaw gone. He seemed to have gone unconscious due to the pain with his eyes rolled upwards, but his body stayed upright without dropping on the ground because of the kneeling position he was in.

“Ah... Getting muscular really have its merit. I still remember getting frustrated at being unable to chop through a bone when I was dismembering a body back in the days.”

The man could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and his pants getting wet from his pee.

“...Really? I see. I see what kind of people you are. Cowards.”

_THUNK!_

Jeno swung his axe again and chopped right into the dead man's head. The body bent backwards due to the force, with the back of its head touching the ground.

The man cried even harder, but Jeno paid him no mind. Instead he pulled the axe out of the dead body and swung it again.

“Talking shit behind people's back...”

_THWACK!_

“Spreading false rumors around...”

_THWACK!_

“Hurting people you are jealous of...”

_THWACK!_

“Hurting MY HYUCKIE!!”

Jeno threw the axe away and grabbed the living man by his collar, picking him up from the ground.

“I bet you were laughing when you saw your ugly words made the news! I bet you were feeling victorious when you heard everyone talking about it! I bet you just LOVE SEEING DONGHYUCK HURTS DON'T YOU!?!!?”

The man could only tremble under Jeno's furious glare and growling.

Jeno let go of him and picked up the axe. He cut the ropes bounding the man's wrists, and placed the man's palm on the ground.

“Was it this finger which wrote the insults!?”

_THUD!_

The man felt a blinding pain and cried out loud.

“Was it this finger which took the photo!?”

_THUD!_

Another flash of agony and his own cries echoed in his ears.

“Was it this finger which spreaded the news!?”

_THUD!_

The man could no longer feel and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

“.......” Jeno panted, and with one last chop into the man's chest, he finished the job.

“... Oh no. I got too agitated...” Jeno looked at the mess of flesh on the ground, “I won't be able to clean this all up...”

  
Jeno pondered for a while and took out his phone.


	4. Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno asked Jaemin for help;
> 
> Jaemin remembered the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders.
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D
> 
> Jaemin was kind of a sociopath in this fic.
> 
> The bullying was completely made up.

_Whispers, whispers, whispers._

Everyone was stealing glances at him, commenting on him, judging him.

 _But it was fine._ Donghyuck got used to it. Glaring at them, they would stop. But the next time, they would do it again. It was meaningless. So he just ignored them.

Sadly, he couldn't ignore the punches and kicks.

  
Three boys asked Donghyuck to come with them when he was about to leave the school. He could had said no, but he had already tried it before and it only resulted in causing the chaos in the main hallway where students and teachers could see. If he couldn't avoid it then he would very much prefer it unseen and not involving any adults. 

And so he was dragged here, in the backyard where no one would come because it stank. They started the attack so suddenly that he almost got hit in the face. Donghyuck just nearly avoided the punch and curled into a ball quickly before the more violent kicking started, determined to protect his face. _And it hurt much less too, he knew from experiences._

“Tsk, it's getting boring to just kick him,” one of them stopped kicking and sighed in annoyance, “he won't even scream in his sharp girly voice anymore!”

 _Asshole._ Donghyuck thought. _Why don't you stop if it's so boring?_

“You're right, we should do something that'll make him scream and hurt.”

“His face!” One of them suddenly clapped his hands like he had just thought of an genius idea. “Let's do some damage to his pretty face!”

Donghyuck felt coldness spreading throughout his body.

“Pretty? You mean fucking ugly right. I can never understand why the girls keep calling him cute. He's just got some fat on his face and suddenly he's adored like a baby.”

“Right right, sorry. Damaging a pretty face just sound much better than damaging an ugly face.”

_These bastards...!_

“Let's damage his ugly face which he _thinks_ is pretty and treasure it like his life.”

“Sounds perfect!” Someone picked him up from the ground by his collar and slammed him hardly against the wall. They were all closing in, trapping him with a predatory look in their eyes.

Donghyuck's flight or fight instinct kicked in when he saw one of them took a cutter out from their pocket.

He dug his nails deep into the hands that was grabbing him while kicking the boy's torso with every bit of strength he could muster up. The boy shouted in pain and stepped backwards but bumped into his buddies. Two of them fell onto the ground together hard. He stepped over their bodies and ran faster than he had ever ran in his life.

No kidding. He had to record a live cover song video today with Lee Mark! He couldn't let his face get hurt now. He just simply couldn't let that happen. If he missed this chance, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

He ran and ran and ran until he reached the dorm. A trainee dormmate said he stank when he was walking to his room. He just replied with 'well being with trash makes people stink, I can't help it.'

Jaemin and Jeno hovered around him whenever he got hurt. Sometimes he wished they would leave him alone so that he could pretend nothing had happened. But loneliness scared him more than anything else, so he let them stay, and it was one of the best decision he had ever made in his life.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on, Jaemin-ah. You won't even say yes to your childhood friend's favour? Please Jaeminnie—” Jeno was doing ageyo and begging Jaemin for something. 

“No, it's your mess, don't drag me into it,” Jaemin refused coldly, sipping his 6 shots americano and swiping his phone.

The two of them were hanging out at their usual cafe near Han River.

“Please— I really need you to help me! You know it won't be good if Renjunnie continues like this. Jisung already accpeted it, its only Renjun left. Please—” Jeno continued his ageyo lightheartedly, just like he was only begging his childhood friend to cook for him, instead of helping him cover up his murder mess.

Jaemin sighed, “Why were you so careless? You shouldn't have ever let him found out, idiot! Sigh, I guess I have no choice, do I?”

Jeno showed his cute smile that brightened up the atmosphere. “I knew you would do it! Jaeminnie never let me down!”

Yes, Jaemin had known about Jeno's murder splee _for a long time._

It was just hitting the news recently because people from the entertainment business started to become victims. 

Before that, many 'accidents' happened to those who disrespected Haechan. The bullies from school who contributed into Haechan deciding to drop out of highschool, the stylist noonas who made fun of Haechan's figure and hurt his self-esteem, the fans who gave Jeno so much love but so much hate towards Haechan. 

These incidents were all concluded as accidents by the police. 

He guessed his childhood friend was just really good at it, huh? 

Hmm? You ask why didn't he freaked out and turned Jeno in when he found out? 

Well... _That's because Jaemin was in it together for the first ever murder Jeno did._

* * *

  
“Donghyuck...”

“I'm fine, don't worry.” Donghyuck took off his shoes and stepped into the living room. Avoiding their glances, he quickly headed towards his room.

Donghyuck came back to the dorm with bruises again. It had been continuing for a while now, but Donghyuck insisted to keep it a secret, fearing it might affect the company's evaluation on him. He even kept it from Mark-hyung who used to share the same room with him, deliberately started a fight with him and changed roomates, because he knew Mark-hyung wouldn't just leave it be. Poor Mark-hyung was still pondering over why Donghyuck was avoiding him.

Jaemin and Jeno shared a worried glance. 

They still remembered the day they found out that Donghyuck had been bullied in school.

They came back early, and saw wet textbooks spreaded open on the floor, Donghyuck using a hairdryer to dry them.

Donghyuck was obviously embarrassed by being found out, even lied about dropping his bag accidentally into the fountain himself.

It was quite typical of Donghyuck to do that, always prideful with dignity in front of his friends.

But after some comforting, Donghyuck admitted it to his two closest friends, and assured them it wasn't happening that often.

Which was a lie as well.

However, Jaemin and Jeno couldn't do anything about it. Donghyuck refused their help stubbornly, and wouldn't even let them help him treat his wounds. They wanted to ask adults for help but was afraid of betraying their friend's trust. They stayed by his side, and always played with him to get his attention off of those horrible experiences.

Jaemin thought it wasn't enough. _He wanted to help! But how? They weren't even going to the same school... If only there's a way to keep an close eye on the bullies, knowing their schedule, checking where they were......_

And the rising popularity of social media among teenagers gave him exactly those.

Jaemin was the one who found out the infos of the bullies on social media, he was the one who stalked their profile and figured out their schedules, he was the one who suggested giving them a lesson...

Jaemin adored Donghyuck. So cheerful and funny, whenever they're with each other, he felt like the happiness he felt was doubled. So talented and hard-working, the three of them practised together and improved each other. So strong and tough, he kept moving forward, withstanding all those harsh comments coming from everywhere.

All in all, he loved Donghyuck dearly. And as a hot-headed dumb naïve teenager, it meant he had to avenge Donghyuck.

So together with Jeno, they decided to give the bully a lesson. They disguised themselves, wearing masks and caps and glasses, and was careful not to speak. They attacked the bully in an alley near a rushing river late at night. The bully wasn't strong nor huge enough to fight off two people, and was held down and tied up. 

Everything was going well, except one small thing.   
Jeno was angry.

_Like, very very angry._

Until now, Jaemin had always thought of Jeno as a slightly dumb huge puppy like a golden retriever who was always happy and easy-going. He never knew Jeno could be this violent and scary.

Jeno punched the bully again and again with a tightly held fist. He punched and stampped and kicked and punched... He was gritting his teeth so hard Jaemin almost thought he was going to transform into a wolf and bite the bully to death.

Jaemin came to his senses when the bully stopped struggling. He stopped Jeno and took a close look at the bully. 

He was barely breathing.

Jaemin panicked.

_No, this was too much. This was bad. This was not okay. This couldn't happen. No. They were fighting so hard to become idols, this- this could ruin their lives. He couldn't have that. He's just fourteen! He still wanted his bright future... No, he couldn't let this stain his record. This bully was totally not worth it. His future was so much more important than this piece of trash._

So he did what seemed logical at the time. 

“Jeno-ah...”

“......” Jeno turned his head to look at Jaemin, still huffing from exhaustion.

Jaemin swallowed.

“We should kill him. And make it look like an accident.”

“......” Jeno looked at the bully's swelled face, just barely recognizable.

“...We could blame someone else for his injuries.”

“...Who?”

“No one.”

“.......”

“No, listen, look, listen to me. Don't look at me with that face.”

After a bit quick explaining, they did according to Jaemin's plan.

First, they dragged the unconsious bully near the rushing river quietly without catching any attention.

Then, they pushed the bully's face into the water and drowned him. He struggled by instinct in fear of drowning, but the two of them held him down until he completely stopped.

Finally, they threw him into the rushing river.

They watched in silence as the river current slowly drifted the body downstream.

The next day, the bully's body was found. After investigation, the police concluded that the bully properly got into a fight with some ganster, as he had a track record. He then ran to escape but fell into the river in panic because of his poor eyesight with both eyes hurt and swollen. It would be close to impossible to find the gangster responsible, as there were no cameras around. The culprit would never admit it and even if they did, they didn't cause the bully's death directly. The police force wouldn't achieve much by finding out exactly who was responsible.

And so the case was closed, all according to Jaemin's prediction.

Jaemin still remembered that day vividly, when they watched the news and knew they got away with it completely. He and Jeno treated Donghyuck with ice cream and celebrated together. Even though he had no idea what they were celebrating, he laughed and jumped around and had fun in the party. Jeno also played along with him, dancing in the living room, with Donghyuck flexing his vocal skills, so loud they almost got reported by their neighbour.

Seeing how lovey-dovey they were, Jaemin wanted to start a bet on _'How Long Will It Take For Jeno Lee To Notice His Feelings For Lee Donghyuck',_ unfortunately there was no one to bet with. But he did made a bet on ' _How Long Will It Take For Lee Haechan To Notice Jeno Lee's Feelings Towards Him'_ later with Injunnie, Lele, Jisungie and Mark-hyung. He still remembered Mark-hyung's sour face of pure jealousy when he betted on ' _Never_ '.

He was so satisfied and happy. Not even for a tiny bit did he felt guilty about taking a life. Lying on bed that night, he wondered if there was something wrong with him but... _Welp, it couldn't be helped._

He thought as he closed his eyes and drifted into a sweet dream, and slept even more peacefully than most nights.

He never asked Jeno what he felt about this whole thing, but as a matter of fact he knew Jeno enjoyed it. They haven't been friends for that long at the time, but it didn't take a childhood friend to understand his excited smile when they drowned the bully together, laughing at his struggle.

He had suspected then, that Jeno would do it again, and he would just have to go with it. It didn't actually sounded that bad. Afterall, friends look after each others' backs, right? 

* * *

  
“My dear Renjunnie,”

“No.”

“My most beloved Injunnie,”

“No.”

“The most handsome, loyal, and the one who brightens the world-”

“Oh my god! Okay, fine! I'll go with you. You are getting really clingy lately. You do realize we have been going out almost everyday for a whole week right?”

“Of course! I remember all the dates I have had with you!”

“But you seem to always forget the fact that we're NOT DATING!”

Just as he promised his friend, Jaemin had been taking Renjun out for dates everyday to get his mind away from the whole murder thing and lift the heavy weight off his chest.

His dear Injunnie was just too kind-hearted. He wanted to protect the other dream members, especially the younger Chenle and Jisung. He couldn't tell any of them about his heavy troubles, and had been acting tough and feigning normalcy in front of the youngers. Jaemin saw everything, and swore to save him from his own misery.

He would say he was doing a fair job. Injunnie couldn't think about all those worries when he's with him, the witty chatty Na Jaemin who had always radiated happy energy and made jokes of everything. Renjunnie always accepted his jokes, even when some of them were as boring as those Jenojam made. 

It was a bit inconvenient to be unable to approach him straight at the problem and comfort him, for he hadn't known Jaemin knew yet. He would know eventually, but now was not the time. He couldn't tell Renjunnie about his own sins now, he couldn't risk Renjunnie hating him too, no. He had to be patient and wait for the right moment.

Besides, this gave a extra benefit of an excuse to stick to Injunnie's side at all times without anyone bothering...

_Except maybe that new stylist noona who was too stupid to take a hint or a glare. Well, it's not really a problem, he could always ask his childhood friend a favor if that bitch got too annoying. Afterall, friends help each other, don't they? :)_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chenle woke up in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes, and saw a tall dark figure standing just next to his bed, looming over him.

Chenle let out a high-pitched scream and the figure also shouted in surprise. The voice was none other than Park Jisung's, his roommate's.

“Park Jisung!! What're you doing!? You scared the shit out of me!”

“I... I'm just... I erm...” Jisung's eyes darted around the room and at last settled on the floor. “I was just wondering if you're sleeping well.”

“......”

“...I just can't fall asleep without knowing if you're doing well...” Jisung explained timidly.

“......”

“... I'm sorry, I'll stop if it creeps you out...” Jisung started to back away but Chenle grabbed his wrist.

“Where're you going? Just sleep with me, then you don't have to worry.”

“You don't mind? Are you not upset?” And Chenle was weak to his hopeful puppy eyes.

“It's fine. I did it once, when I woke up in the middle of the night and suddenly got the urge to check on my baby nephew. So I understand that kind of feeling,” Chenle explained as he shifted to make space for Jisung.

Jisung settled himself next to Chenle, wrapping his long arms and legs around his body.

“Chenle-ah... Why are you such an angel? Why are you so lovable?”

“Because I'm me, that's why. You like me that much huh? What will you even do without me?” Chenle teased. He yawned for a few times, and finally fell asleep.

“......” Jisung's hug got tighter when he whispered, “I don't want to ever be without you.”

* * *

  
  


  
  
  
Jeno punched its nose, its eyes, its cheek, its chin, its chest, its torso. He stamped on its pelvis, its knees, its ankles, its feet, its hands. He kicked its head, its waist, its stomach. 

Jeno wanted to break every bone in its body. Jeno wanted to bruise every piece of muscle it had. Jeno wanted it to feel the pain. Jeno wanted it to feel his anger. Jeno wanted to hit it until the lava burning inside his chest would spill all over it. Jeno wanted to be able to breathe again.

He paused from time to time due to his limited stamina, but every time he thought about _how this piece of shit had threatened his Hyuckie hit his Hyuckie hurt his Hyuckie, about how it made Hyuckie cried at night, how it made Hyuckie hid himself from his beloved Mark-hyung afraid to be found out, how it made his FullSun less and less happy eveyday, the dead volcano in his chest erupted again and again until Jeno felt like he's going to vaporize. He had never felt this kind of anger, this strong of a emotion before and it scared him and he wanted to stop but he'd lost control of himself, he felt like he'd never stop hitting-_

“Jeno, stop!” Jaemin's voice pulled him back to the reality and his punch stopped midway.

Jaemin crouched down and leaned closer to the piece of lifeless meat lying on the ground, seemed to be inspecting its condition.

Jeno took a few deep breaths, the unfamiliar smell of blood entered his nose. When he looked around, everything seemed to have returned to normal instead of red and distorted. He noticed Jaemin's lips were trembling.

“Jeno-ah... We should kill him. And make it look like an accident.” Jeno looked at the swollen face of the creature, and back at Jaemin.

He didn't say anything back, but instead quirked his eyebrow. These injuries were obviously caused by a person.

“...We could blame someone else for his injuries.” Jaemin seemed to get what he mean though.

“...Who?”

“No one.”

“.......” Jeno was wondering if his friend even knew what he was saying.

“No, listen, look, listen to me. Don't look at me with that face.”

In the end, it seemed like Jaemin's brain was indeed working fine. Not only did they made its final death looked like an accident, no one would ever make the connection between this case and them, just two random boys from another school in another area with no contact whatsoever with the dead thing.

And so they did the same with the other two pests. Jaemin did a bit more planning and stalking to make a better plan than the first time, but it was worth the time and energy. Even when the neighborhood were getting anxious due to dead bodies mysteriously appearing in the river, they never even got suspected.

_It felt great._ It felt fantastic. It felt absolutely splendid when the three of them danced and partied in the living room together. It felt even more blissful when Donghyuck came back everyday with a cheerful grin.

That's when Jeno thought, _ah, this is what it feels like to be in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Donghyuck instead of Haechan in the middle part because it was kinda from Jaemin's perspective of the story, and at that time Haechan was still just Donghyuck to Jaemin.  
> Similarly, in the end, I used ‘it’ to adress the bully because in Jeno's eyes, he was no longer a human but a filthy monster.
> 
> Jaemin didn't feel guilty of the murder because he's a sociopath. Sociopaths never think its their fault no matter what happened... At least from what I read online XD Sorry if it was inaccurate


	5. Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love hit him, it was nothing like he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders.
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D

When love hit him, it was nothing like he imagined.

It was like his world extended unlimitedly towards the horizon with so many new and unfamiliar aspects that he could never have expected.

It was the feeling of floating in the air when Hyuckie laughed at his lame jokes. It was the desperate struggle of drowning in the deep ocean when he couldn't stop Hyuckie's tears. It was the relief of survival when they forgave each other. It was the blow of cold storm that froze his heart when Hyuckie kept secrets from him. It was the unreasonable raging fire that consumed his mind when Hyuckie had fun with someone else.

It was the blinding sunlight that brightened up the whole world, coloured the air with happiness, gave every single thing its meaning.

Lee Donghyuck.

Oh, how much he changed Lee Jeno's life without knowing.

Donghyuck had become his center of gravity. Everything he did in his life was because of Hyuckie, for Hyuckie. He practiced hard when he's still a trainee to make sure they could debut together and be bound together for a long time. He improved his dancing and rapping so that he had the courage to stand on the same stage with Hyuckie. He tried to be funnier so that Hyuckie would laugh at his jokes. He worked for the team's success so that Hyuckie could stand on top of the world where he belonged. He took care of him whenever he's by his side. He worried about his well-being whenever he's far away. He listened to his words and tried to understand his thoughts and feelings.

Oh, how much he wanted to hit himself when he hurt Hyuckie by accident that fateful day. How much he wanted to stab himself with a knife, bump his head onto the wall, saw off his useless legs and hammer his clumsy hands.

It was the worst day of his life.

Everyone told him not to blame himself but how could he not? He hurt his sun, and now the world was dead.

But his love forgave him. So he forgave himself.

He just have to compensate by protecting his love from now on, until the end of their lives.

Unfortunately, he wasn't very smart when it came to people. He couldn't tell who was good and would treat his love with care, he couldn't tell who was bad and would hurt his love with hate. So many times he saw it happened right in front of his eyes and wasn't quick enough to do anything about it, or even noticing his love had gotten hurt so much later. He blamed himself for being so dumb and useless.

But hey, at least he's good at getting rid of the worthless trash in their lives.

He would forever thank his best friend Jaemin for uncovering his potential.

And so he killed. 

Those monsters were so ugly and filthy in his eyes he didn't know how he couldn't distinguish them from the rest of the crowds before. Every second he stared at them the hatred and loathe in his heart doubled themselves again and again and again and again until he exploded.

At least he knew how to deal with them. He just had to release his anger by destroying their existence.

But the problem he's having now. It wasn't so easy.

It was the burning jealousy that filled his chest whenever his Hyuckie was with someone else.

He couldn't just remove those people, no he couldn't, because those were all people Hyuckie treasured. If something were to happen to them, it'd break Hyuckie's heart and Jeno would never do that.  
He just had to endure it, hold it in. He got through most of the days but these days, these days where Hyuckie was gone for so long, went somewhere faraway where he couldn't reach, it's extremely hard to live on. It's like someone's trying to pull his heart strings apart, they hung on so tightly that they're about to snap. He felt so anxious, so restless, so scared that he's not coming back.

He couldn't help himself but bombed Hyuckie with messages, demanding to know his every movement at any time. He didn't want to do that because he knew it's annoying, it's stepping over the line, it's obsessive it's disgusting-

But Hyuckie accepted them. Accepted his ways of coping with his absence, accepted his feelings of missing him too much, accepted him.

And whatever else could Jeno wish for? His love has already given him so much.

He'd just have to believe in Hyuckie. Hyuckie will come back. He's coming back. He's going to come back to him.

He just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno address Haechan as Hyuckie inside his yandere heart.
> 
> The part where Jeno hurt Haechan was from their dream vs dream, they talked about how Jeno hurt Haechan's eyes by accident when he was doing a cartwheel during rehearsal, and caused Haechan to wear an eyepatch on his first ever stage in life.
> 
> Jeno was talking about it with ease but I'm sure he must have been guilty back then... I just amplified it in the story. Glad he could talk about it now. My babies QAQ


	6. Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle and Renjun talked after having dinner with WayV;
> 
> Chenle loved Jisung;
> 
> Haechan was finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders.
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D
> 
> ‘Ge’ means hyung in Chinese.

“Whatcha looking at?” Mark leaned against the sofa and tried to peek at Haechan's phone.

“Nothing!” Haechan quickly put his phone back into his pocket.

“Doesn't seem like nothing, you were smiling like an idiot just now,” Johnny cut into their exchange with a teasing smile.

“Just some messages from the dreamies. They said they miss me very very much. Of course they will, I'm such a good guy,” Haechan replied in his usual bluffing tone.

“They didn't message me anything like that.” Mark checked his phone with a displeased frown.

Haechan just shrugged at Mark with an annoying smile.

* * *

Giggles and laughs filled their room. Chenle and Jisung were watching the videos on youtube together on their bed.

“Wait, it's Mark-hyung's turn... He sucks at this game, doesn't he? ...Wha-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Chenle couldn't hold it in and rolled onto the floor while releasing his dolphin laugh. Jisung also hunched into himself while wheezing.

“Oh my god dabaek... Our hyungs really are something.” Jisung wiped his tears away.

“Ah... Oh... I almost died from laughing too much,” Chenle got up and rewinded the video, “I have to watch it again.”

The two of them kept wheezing and laughing until they're out of breath.

“Oh no... It's almost time, I have to go,” Chenle said after checking the time on his watch.

“Already?” Jisung pouted, “We haven't even finished the whole video!”

“We can always watch it again when I come back.” Chenle put on his coat and grabbed his phone. “And besides, I think we need more time to finish the video if we're going to laugh for so long.”

“Okay, you're right.” Jisung still pouted. “I guess I will just cook myself ramen and eat all alone.”

“Come on, it's a rare occasion! And I didn't say you can't tag along!”

“Nah, I'm just kidding.” Jisung followed Chenle to the front foor. “I won't be able to blend in when all of you are speaking Chinese.”

“Alright, fair point,” Chenle put on his shoes and gave Jisung a hug. “I'll send you photos of the delicious food we're having!”

“That'll only make me more hungry! Just enjoy your time with the hyungs, and don't bully Kun-hyung too much,” Jisung hugged back.

When Chenle was halfway out of the door, Jisung shouted, “Wait!”

As Chenle turned around confused, Jisung pulled him back inside by his wrist and sneaked a kiss on his cheek.

“I'll be waiting for you at home,” Jisung said, gazing into Chenle's widened eyes.

When he got downstairs, the manager and Renjun was already waiting for him in the car.

“Sorry to make you wait, Jisunggie wouldn't let me go easily,” Chenle said as he climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt, blaming Jisung for anything as usual.

“Yeah, he's being really clingy to you these days, isn't he? Did something happen?” The manager asked as he started driving.

Chenle recalled all the times Jisung kissed him on the cheek and blushed.

“Dunno,” he muttered.

Chenle and Jisung had always been close, but never to the point where they would kiss each other goodnight. But after Jisung acting weirdly sketchy a while back then, they got closer than ever and they slept together for most of the nights. Of course, it was kept secret from their hyungs, or else they would be teased about it everyday.

Chenle took a glance at Renjun, but he just stared out of the window, seemingly lost in thoughts.

* * *

  
“Kun-ge! Winwin-ge! Everyone! It's so nice to meet you guys!” Chenle jumped into Kun's arms and gave him a big welcoming hug. Renjun also followed suit, and then everyone came to join and almost caused chaos, until the Dream manager reminded them that they were in a private room but still a public restaurant nonetheless. They quickly settled down and started to order from the menu.

“It's really nice to meet you though, I missed you for real Winwin-ge,” Renjun said, smiling softly. 

_It was the most expressive Renjun-ge had been today_ , Chenle thought.

Renjun had always kept his troubles to himself and tried to act tough in front of the younger ones, even though they were only a year apart and it was the Korean manner system that separated them as 'hyung' and 'dongseng'. If they had met in China, they would have been friends as equals, but both of them have already blended into the culture too much to change now. Chenle didn't mind it, but sometimes he had wanted to remind Renjun that he could rely on him, instead of always waving his concern off 'because he's the hyung'.

However together with WayV, Renjun didn't have to be the responsible mature older ones, instead he had became the younger ones who could do aegyo and get away with pranks and jokes.

It was a rare occasion, that WayV members came to Korea and had time to have a proper gathering with them. They had been really busy since they debuted, and dream had their own work too, they couldn't meet up that often. This time though, the dream manager was kind enough to set their schedules so they could arrange this gathering. Chenle's guess was that the manager also noticed Renjun's unusually down mood lately, and wanted him to have a mood change.

“We're so glad too. I heard dream had been doing pretty good lately!” Lucas high-fived with the two dreamies.

“I'm very proud of you two. Don't get too tired though, make sure to take care your health-”

“There goes Kun-ma again...” Hendery whispered.

“Don't call me mom!”

“And remind me who's the one who caught a cold the day before the show and still performed which results in a whole week of sore throat?” Ten feigned ignorance and pretended to recall the memory.

“No! Yangyang was the one who got sick first and infected me!”

“I just had a little cough, not a burning throat so serious that you couldn't even speak!”

“Both of you are just weak.”

“Oh Xiaojun, you are so not going to get any dishes circled over to your side tonight.”

The atmosphere was light-hearted and great. They all bickered and teased each other. Chenle could see that they have definitely gotten closer since the last time they met. He made his trademark dolphin laugh, and took a glance at Renjun. He was laughing at a joke Lucas and Yangyang made, holding his stomach with tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. Chenle felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

When he finally moved his gaze away, Winwin was looking at him with a proud look. Chenle blushed and focused on eating.

“But seriously, you children all need to take much more care about your health. Never think you will be fine because you're young. Being sick can easily cause permanent damages to your body... There will be times we need to keep working and push through even though we are sick, and those times will take a huge toll on our body. So keep your body strong and save your over the limits quota for those times.”

Kun said with such a genuine tone that for once, everyone quieted down and noded.

“...and that's why I only ordered healthy veggie dishes for us today! Wohooo!” Kun exclaimed and clapped for himself while others whined.

“What the he-..heck! Kun-ge you cheater!”

“Wow, way to bring the atmosphere down and ruin the meal!”

“Don't worry everyone, I saw what he ordered and made amendments before handing over the order.”

“TEN-GE IS THE BEST!!”

“WAY TO SAVE THE DAY, TEN!”

“YOU STUPID CHILD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE-”

You could tell Chenle had a great night by counting the number of times the customers outside the private room covered their ears.

* * *

The night had fallen, and Chenle and Renjun were walking towards their dorm after the manager dropped them off.

“It's such a fun night, wasn't it Renjun-ge?” Chenle streched his back and massaged his numb cheeks from laughing too much. “I feel like we've gotten a little closer with the newer members.”

“Yeah... But more than that, I'm touched.”

“Touched?”

“Yeah. They are all working so hard, so hard to achieve their dreams, fighting for a bright future, running towards the flower road, even ready to forsake their own health to do so.”

“They're all tough fighters. And so are we, Renjun-ge! We will work hard together too!” Chenle circled his arms around Renjun's, the two of them walking together side by side at the same pace like a pair of twins.

“You're right. We will be fighting together with them.”

They fell into comfortable silence. Then, Renjun spoke again.

“I really want us to work. Not only Dream, but WayV, NCT as a whole, all the members and the staffs who work hard with us together... I want us to succeed. I want us to be on the top of the world together, sharing the same awesome view when we reach the highest,” Renjun paused.

“...But?“ sensing a 'but' following, Chenle quirked his eyebrow.

Renjun fell into silence once again, with the troubled look back on his face.

“What are you thinking, Renjun-ge? Your face is all scrumbled together,” Chenle asked, “You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

“Chenle-ah, what if...” Renjun spoke after a moment of hesitation, “What if one of us made a big, big mistake and did something wrong... that can ruin all of us if exposed? Would you... would you expose him? Or would you help cover it up for our own sake?”

“Are you talking about Jeno-hyung's murders?”

Renjun stopped his steps. Chenle turned to look at him.

“You-you...you knew?”

Chenle shrugged his shoulders. “I have a guess. It's not hard to put two and two together. You being upset, Jisung suddenly spending all his time with me like there's no tomorrow, Jeno-hyung always going out late at night which mostly matched the dates of the reported murders...”

Renjun was in shock. He stared at Chenle with an unbelieving expression. It looked like he had much to say but couldn't find his voice.

“Then I asked Jaemin-hyung about it, and he admitted it quickly. So.” Chenle shrugged again.

That seemed to snap Renjun's brain into working again. “Jae- ...Jaeminnie knew too?” Renjun's jaw dropped open.

“Yeah, apparently he did. I mean, Jaemin-hyung and Jeno-hyung have known each other for a long time, right? So I thought it's just natural that he may know something. You didn't know?” Chenle dragged Renjun forward by his arm, continuing the walk to their dorm.

“No... No, I didn't know.” Renjun went quiet for a while, probably too stunned to speak.

“Wait!” Renjun exclaimed suddenly, “Jeno, Jaemin... me... you and Jisung... Then that means... everyone knew! Everyone... Everyone except Haechannie...”

“Hm, come to think of it, yeah that's right.”

They walked in silence again.

“Chenle... Are you ok with this? With this whole mess? Because we really shouldn't. We really shouldn't be ok with any of it but-...but...” Renjun spoke in pain, “I long for it to happen. I want to work hard along with eveyone else, and reach the top together as a whole. I don't want to give up, not now, not ever.

Yet what I did... What he did, what we did, what we're doing is so, so wrong. Everything is wrong. It's unforgivable. It's the most sinful crime one can commit. It's...”

Chenle could see Renjun tearing himself apart from the inside, hear his thoughts and feelings all mangled together, his inner demons fighting each other relentlessly.

“Renjun-ge,” Chenle stood in front of Renjun, facing him straight ahead. “Ge, listen to me.” Chenle grabbed both of Renjun's hands with his own, holding and connecting them together.

“Renjun-ge...” Chenle looked up at the deep dark sky.

“I love Jisung very much.

The moment we met again as trainees, I knew we are destined to be together. We are bound together by fate. He's my one and only. No one can replace him. There's no one like him.

He has been by my side for so long I can't remember how terrible life was like without him. The same goes for the dreamies. If we broke apart and could never get back together, I'll be shattered into pieces.

I want to be with him forever and ever. I want to be by his side in any ways possible. I want to walk with him to the ends of the world.”

Chenle retrieved his gaze far into the endless universe, and stared deep into Renjun's eyes instead.

“So I'll do anything it takes for it to happen. Anything. No matter right or wrong, good or bad. I don't care if we don't deserve it.”

Chenle watched as Renjun's brows unknotted themselves, and a sense of understanding dawned on his face slowly.

Chenle hoped Renjun would realize that he wasn't a child, a younger brother that needed to be protected anymore, and that he had never been one.

Renjun finally smiled, and so did Chenle, and they continued their walk to their dorm, their home.

  
  
“Oh, by the way, Haechan-hyung could be arriving back at the dorm any minute now.”

“I would say let's walk faster to greet him, but we all know Jeno won't let him out of his arms tonight.”

“Haha! You're most definitely right.”

“What do you think Haechannie would do if he finds out?”

“Who knows?”

  


* * *

  
_Almost_.

Jeno stood at the entrance of the dorm's front door.

_Soon_.

Jeno paced back and forth between the narrow hallway.

_Any moment now..._

Jeno grabbed his phone tighter and tighter.

_Hyuckie is coming back. He's coming home now. He's coming home to me._

Jeno could feel his smile spreading wider and wider across his face.

_Finally. Finally I can see Hyuckie again. Finally I can have him in my arms again._

He covered his mouth with his palm, trying to get his grin under control but to no fruit.

_No, calm down Jeno. Don't get so excited. Or you'll scare him away._

He took a deep breath and tried to put on his neutral expression but...

_Ah..! Finally finally finally finally...! Finally I can have my world in my arms again, finally I can have Hyuckie again...!_

He just couldn't help himself.

He heard the elevator stopping on their floor and he pulled the front door open immediately.

Haechan looked up upon hearing the sound, and smiled blissfully.

Jeno felt his world lit up, brighter than it had even been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chenle was also low-key yandere and psychopathic. Whoops.
> 
> Renjun be like, wow I'm really surrounded by a bunch of crazies, might as well go with it......
> 
> I imagine the video Chenle and Jisung watched was 127 Check In Live. If you haven't watch it you have to. Go now.


	7. Dreamies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreamies, they love and protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders. 
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D
> 
> Finally some Nohyuck moment uwu

“Hyuckie.... I missed you. I missed you so much.”

The moment Haechan stepped into the dreamies' dorm, he was pulled into a tight, almost suffocating hug. Jeno's strong arms held him tightly and his rigid body kept Haechan trapped between him and the closed door. 

Jeno buried his head into Haechan's nape and sniffed his scent. Haechan could feel his hot breath against his sensitive ears. He shivered and felt his neck and face heating up.

Jeno seemed to get more clingy every time Haechan came back from a trip.

Haechan wasn't complaining though.

“I know, I know... You're such a big baby.” Haechan feigned annoyance in his reply even though he knew the gentleness in his voice definitely betrayed him. He returned the hug, petting Jeno's back and caressing his nape softly.

“Eeeaaahhhh!” Haechan jumped at the sudden high-pitched scream. He peaked over Jeno's shoulder and surely, Chenle was there, covering his eyes with his hands.

“At least do it in your room when you make out! God my eyes— Jisung ahhhhh where are you I need you—”

“Awwww Lele come here you so cute uwu”

“OMG would you two stop making out too please!?”

“STFU you kids!! Someone actually needs to sleep at night OK!? Just close their door for them Injunnie, they can't be helped. They're doomed.”

“Wait-what-We are not making out! Jeno's just being—! Hey are you children listening—”

“Hyuckie— I love you— I love you—”

“Alright I know I know—”

* * *

  
Renjun sighed with a smile. This was his life now. His sinful, contented life. 

He washed up and was about to drop onto his own fluffy bed when-

“PEEKABOO!!!”

“WTF!!! Na Jaemin you scared me you sonofabitch!! Why are you in my bed-”

Jaemin didn't let him finish his question, instead pulled Renjun onto the bed with a sweet honey smile and covered them both with warm blanket. Renjun was too mentally exhausted to resist, so he decided to just go with it and sleep.

“So... Are you ok with everything now?” Jaemin asked softly in his ears, without any trace of unease or uncertainty, like he already knew his answer.

Renjun turned his head and had a close-up look at Jaemin's mischievous smile.

“Yeah, everything feels fine now.” And he fell asleep peacefully in Jaemin's warm presence.

* * *

Jisung and Chenle laid side by side on bed, holding hands in between. 

“I can't imagine being far apart from you like Jeno-hyung and Haechan-hyung... It would be so painful,” Jisung said, staring at the ceiling, loneliness creeping into his chest just by imagining it.

“We won't.” Chenle grabbed his hand tighter. “We made a promise, I'm not letting you go soon.”

“I wanna protect you forever.” Jisung leaned his forehead against Chenle's.

“You know you don't have to do that right?” Chenle tilted his head up to look at Jisung.

“Do what?”

“Protect me.”

“I know,” Jisung smiled sadly, “But I want to.”

Chenle's face bloomed into an angelic smile and Jisung swore the world just got a billion times better than ever.

“I guess I will just let you protect me then,” Chenle said, closing his eyes and shifting closer into Jisung's embrace.

Jisung felt so contented and blissful, with his whole universe in his arms.

The night was peaceful.

* * *

“Morning, sunshine!” Jaemin circled his arms around Haechan who was drinking his cup of morning coffee at the kitchen counter, and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Morning, sappy guy.” Haechan shurgged him off and pinched his cheek.

“Come here my idiot—” They enveloped each other with a big big hug. “Oh I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Jaemin could feel Haechan leaning all his weight onto himself, along with the amount of trust and love he gave him. 

They knew what each other needed and when and how. They didn't need any kind of words exchanged to show each other that they loved each other deeply.

Jaemin thought, that this must be the perfect definition of a family. Every time he looked at Haechan, he felt so glad to have taken the bully out years ago.

“Where's the big puppy? I'm surprised he isn't sticking himself onto you.”

“He's out to buy breakfast for all of us. I told him to put his biceps to good use.”

Jaemin laughed.

* * *

“Hey Haechan-hyung, how have you been?” Chenle dropped himself onto the sofa, head lying on Haechan's lap.

“Oof, your big head Chenle-ah,” Haechan complained, but still petted his head gently.

“Hehehe,” Chenle sat up and leaned his head on Haechan's shoulder instead, “quite a lot happened when you're gone Haechan-hyung.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Like......” Chenle contemplated for a while, “Like how Jaemin-hyung and Renjun-hyung went all lovey-dovey and had dates for a whole week. I think they're close to sealing the deal now!”

“Really? That's great news to us, Jisunggie have to pay up then,” they giggled playfully, “How about you and Jisung?”

“I don know... We got a lot closer and more obvious than ever, but he actually haven't officially confessed yet.” Chenle pouted.

“That brat, he needs to man up already,” Haechan rolled his eyes.

“And Jeno-hyung missed you very very much, I'm sure you know. He kept himself busy the whole time you were gone.”

“Hmm.”

“A few more murder cases happened, and some of the staffs are freaking out...” Chenle continued thoughtfully.

“Hmm.”

“But with you back here with us, I'm sure everything's gonna be alright now!”

“Aww you sweet little pea!”

“Ow stop kissing me Haechan-hyung!”

* * *

“Eat slower Jisung-ah, you're gonna choke again, don't you remember last time?” Chenle patted Jisung's back.

“Jaeminnie pass that cucumber dish to me please.” Renjun stretched his arms out, motioning for the dish.

“Anything you say honey!” Jaemin put the dish in Renjun's hand while blowing a kiss and winking at him.

“Hyung we're eating! Stop blowing kisses across the table. It's gross.” Jisung whined.

“Haechannie try this, I ordered it for you.” Jeno pointed to a new dish from the restaurant.

“Thanks, Jeno.” Haechan tried one.

“How is it?” Jeno asked.

“...Hmm... It's ok,” Haechan commented nonchalantly.

“Oh...” Jeno tried to act indifferent, but everyone could see his nonexistent dog ears and tails dropping low in disappointment.

“I'm just joking! It tastes great.” Haechan smiled slyly, and Jeno's face bloomed into a cheerful grin that brightened the world.

“Really? Let me try-”

“I wanna try one too!”

“Here Lele, I'll grab it for you.”

“Manners, kids!”

“Injunnie's gonna be a good mum in the futu-Ouch!”

“Shut up!”

* * *

And so continued the dreamies' lives, the six of them walking towards a bright future, supporting each other with love and trust, not at all paying any minds to the sinful crimes they committed, which were rotting in the shades of their shadows, never to be seen.

Later, in order to compensate the burden of keeping the secret, Jeno was forced to buy Jisung his own Switch, with an extra set of controller for Chenle even though he could very much afford it.

Jaemin demanded Jeno to deal with that stylist who was being clingy to Renjun and in Jaemin's words, obviously looking at Renjun with lustful, dirty eyes.

Renjun demanded Jeno to ignore Jaemin's demand and give him some fucking peace.

Haechan simply enjoyed his time with his dream family. They held a small party to celebrate Haechan's return.

Unfortunately, Haechan and Jeno both lost in rock-paper-scissor and was in charged of the dishes. Haechan sweared they cheated but they had already escaped into their rooms.

* * *

  
They did the dishes together while having small chats.

“...Mark-hyung believed it and felt so upset not receiving any messages from the kids,” Haechan laughed cheerfully.

“...I'm sorry.”

Haechan turned his head at Jeno. “What?”

“My messages... I didn't mean to send so much. I just...” Jeno tried to come up with an excuse, but in the end fell silent.

For a moment no one talked.

“It's alright.” Haechan handed the last plate to Jeno and closed the faucet. Jeno didn't take it. Haechan put it down.

“No, it's not,” Jeno murmured.

“It's alright, Jen-”

“It's _not normal_!” Jeno raised his voice suddenly, facing Haechan with tears glistening in his eyes. He frowned anguishly and bit his lips, getting mad at himself.

“I shouldn't have. When you go, I swore to myself, that I won't do it this time, I won't bother you but again I-”

“JENO!”

Haechan yelled to stop Jeno's unhealthy self-blaming. He cupped Jeno's face with both his hands and inched closer.

“It's alright, Jeno. I'm not mad at you at all,” Haechan repeated, hoping Jeno could see that he meant it truly from his genuine gaze.

“Why? Why aren't you mad at me?” Jeno asked quietly with his lips trembling and tears falling, “I'm... I'm _not_ _normal_.”

“I think it's pretty clear that both of us has some mental issues.” Haechan wiped his tears gently with his thumbs. “Don't you remember? Last winter I tried to—”

“ _Stop_.” Jeno breathed out heavily. “Don't say it.”

Haechah didn't reply, instead enveloped him with a hug. Jeno returned it, and the two of them swayed left and right slowly in the kitchen.

“I like your messages,” Haechan whispered, “they ground me. It's like... a constant reassurance, a warm reminder telling me that I have a home to go back to.”

Jeno felt warmness spreaded in his chest, inside his mind and behind his eyes. How wonderful it is that his one sentence instantly chased all the worries and guilt that was chewing him alive away.

“Are you sure you're not just comforting me?” Jeno asked a bit teasingly, but he knew what he said was true, because Haechan never lied about these things.

Haechan knew Jeno believed him just by hearing his tone. He stepped back and intertwined their fingers together.

“I'm always thankful to have you by my side. It's one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me.”

“ _Hyuckie_...” Jeno suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.

“Oh, I'm so out of character right now aren't I?” But Haechan had already broken out of their emotional moment and back to his usual cheerful self. “Eh, this is so embarrassing...”

Jeno watched as Haechan put the last plate back in the dish rack. He felt a bit disappointed for missing the chance.

But.

_But_.

_Hyuckie is here._

And that's all that matters.

“Thank you, Haechannie,” Jeno said calmly, “for everything.”

Haechan replied, “I should thank you too. For being here with me. For making me happy.”

Jeno's eyes crinkled in glee.

“You don't need to. I want you to be happy.

And I'm willing to do anything for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the last chapter but I want 127 too so one more chapter as epilogue!


	8. 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT having a buffet together;
> 
> Jeno was jealous af;
> 
> Mark and 127 found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad English.
> 
> Murder scenes make no sense. Plot far from reality. Morals doesn't exsist. Content include violent assaults and gruesome murders. 
> 
> Please be careful and read at your own risk. Enjoy!:D

_Something's off about Jeno_ , Mark thought. _He's staring at Donghyuck way too long._

Mark leaned forward to check if there was something on Donghyuck's face. Curiously, there was none.

“What's the matter, Mark-hyung? Miss seeing my handsome face?” Donghyuck teased with a smirk.

Mark realized he had leaned too close and their faces were almost touching. Mark got flustered and slapped Haechan's belly very lightly as response.

NCT 127 and the dreamies were having a buffet in a hotel to reunite after the hyungs went away for so long, checking in on each other's recent activities and sharing funny episodes in foreign countries.

When Haechan resumed eating and chatting with the others, Mark glanced at Jeno again.

He was staring at him without any expression.

“...Jeno-ah, do you need something?” Mark asked hesitantly. It grabbed some other members' attention and they fixed their gaze at either Mark or Jeno.

“Nothing Mark-hyung, Jeno and I just want to have a bathroom break. Right Jeno? Come.” Jaemin tapped Jeno's shoulder quite hardly a few times when he got up, and soon the two of them left the table.

Everyone else continued the gathering.

After a few seconds, Mark got up and followed the two of them.

The male's toilet door was half opened and he heard Jeno's voice coming from inside.

“...they want!? It's so unfair! It's not, they shouldn't! Why? What more do they want!? They have already taken Hyuckie away for so long and now! They still won't let gim go!” _Hyuckie? That's strange._ Mark was sure Jeno had always called Donghyuck 'Haechan' after they debuted.

“What are you talking about? Haechan was talking with Chenle and Injunnie most of the time.”

“No no, you weren't watching. _Jaehyun-hyung_ , he's doing it again, always grinning at everything Hyuckie says, trying to get his attention. And _Johnny-hyung!_ He fucking fed him with his own spoon! And wiped Hyuckie's face with a napkin! And _Taeil-hyung_! He keeps his arm on Hyuckie's chair, caressing his nape... Not to mention _Mark-hyung_! HE TRIED TO KISS HIM! I can't stand it! I can't stand them! I CAN'T!!” A dull noise was made and when Mark peeped inside, Jeno had his two fists held tightly against the mirror.

“Jeno, calm down.”

_“Don't fucking tell me calm down-”_

“I thought you made a rule about not getting angry at any kind of normal exchanges between Haechan and any NCT members.”

“.............” Jeno glared furiously at his own angry distorted face in the mirror. Then he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face repeatedly.

  
Mark walked back to their table.

* * *

“Hey Chenle,” Mark asked when he sat down in his seat, “what did the dreamies do while we're gone?”

“Hey Mark-hyung,” Chenle answered with a smile, “nothing much. Ah! Renjun-hyung and Jaemin-hyung have been going out on dates everyday after schedule, leaving me and Jisung alone at home, eating ramen for dinner...”

“We didn't go out everyday! Don't spread weird rumors! And don't say it like you two weren't happy to have the house by yourselves. For a fact I knew you two ordered dinner deliveries. I saw the packages in the rubbish bin.”

Chenle and Renjun started bickering so Mark turned his target at Jisung.

“Jisung, how about Jeno? What's he up to these days?”

“Jeno-hyung...?” Jisung's posture went rigid for a second, “I don't really know, he's not in the dorm often...”

Mark didn't miss the way Jisung avoided eye contact, kept ruffling his hair and biting his lips.

“Jeno-hyung has been busy these days,” as if sensing Jisung's distress, Chenle cut in their conversation and answered for him.

“Busy with what?”

“You know,” Chenle shrugged, “Stuff.”

“Stuff?” Mark quirked his eyebrow up, “Like what?”

“Like exercising and going to the gym,” Renjun answered calmly, cutting in also even his seat was away from Mark, “Just usual stuff.”

“I see,” Mark settled back in his seat and continued eating, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

The three dreamies let out the breath they were holding and sighed in relief. Mark didn't see it, just lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Now he could finally make a conclusion about something he had been wondering.

Jeno was the culprit of the recent murder cases in Seoul. He was sure.

He started to suspect Jeno after he found out he had been lying about going to the gym. He checked the logs when he went there himself but found no records of Jeno coming after midnight. So then where did he go, all those times he went out at night? Did he jog for the whole time while carrying his unusually large gym bag?

Then it was the way Jeno glared at the staffs. First it was the rude PD who scolded Haechan loudly in front of everyone, then it was the new female manager who often made 'mistakes' when it came to Haechan's schedules. There was also the MC who stubbornly demanded to only accept NCT Dream coming to their show if all of them show up, making Haechan felt guilty about not being able to make it and wasted a chance getting on TV for NCT Dream. 

These people all went missing mysteriously and found dead in the end. They didn't happen at a similar time period but across the years, so Mark didn't think much about it at the time.

At last, there were the ridiculous amount of sneakers and jeans Jeno kept hidden in his closet. They were all non-branded, like those sold in flea markets. Mark's guess was that he was using them as disposables. He supposed disposing them was easier than cleaning the blood off.

Now, after hearing Jeno's true thoughts, he was ninety percent sure Jeno was the serial killer everyone in the city was looking for. And the dreamies probably knew about it.

Mark sighed. _What should he do about it?_

“What's wrong, Mark? The food not up to your standards?” Haechan joked while busily stuffing desserts into his mouth, his cheek bulging like a hamster.

“Eat slowly, Donghyuck-ah,” Mark wiped the cream off the corner of Haechan's mouth with his finger.

If Haechan minded, he didn't say anything. Quickly, his attention was directed somewhere else.

_What will we ever do with you, Donghyuck-ah?_

* * *

“Come on that's my favourite! Give it to me Taeyong-hyung!” Doyoung whined while reaching his arms as long as he could, trying to reach Taeyong's plate.

“But I want to eat it too! Just wait for the next batch...” Taeyong ate the piece of dessert without hesitation.

Doyoung sat down and pouted.

“Come on, you can have mine,” Jaehyun pushed his plate towards Doyoung, “you like this too, don't you?”

“I do but I want that one!” Doyoung still ate the piece on Jaehyun's plate despite what he said.

“Aight come on,” Taeyong stood up after he wiped his hands on the napkin, “let's wait next to the dessert corner and take many when the freshly baked ones comes out!”

Doyoung jumped up from his seat excitedly like a bunny and followed Taeyong.

“I wanna have one too...” Chenle muttered, biting his fork, looking at their direction longingly.

“I'll get it for you!Just wait here!” Jisung immediately took his and Chenle's plates and jogged to his hyungs.

“I'll get one for you too, Injunnie! Here give me your plate...” Jaemin quickly volunteered after he saw what Jisung did.

“No thanks, I can get it myself.” Renjun didn't take his offer but instead went to fetch it himself.

“Then let's go together!” As usual Jaemin kept himself glued to Renjun.

“What is he doing, he didn't even bring his plate...” Johnny sighed.

“SIGH,” Yuta sighed loudly and deliberately, “I guess love just makes people blind. Being single is sooo sad.”

“You'd be worse if Winwin was here.”

“Well he isn't!”

Mark giggled at his two hyungs with long arms and legs pretending to fight each other. Taeil moved to sit next to Mark quietly.

“Do you know where Haechan and Jeno went?” Taeil asked.

Mark looked around and surely, they weren't at their seats. Most of the seats were empty because everyone went to get desserts.

“I don't know. But they'll be fine. They probably need some alone time...”

“Alone time?”

“Yeah, sounds like Jeno missed Donghyuck very much while he's gone,” Mark answered while poking the leftover food in his plate with a fork.

“That's sweet,” Jaehyun commented.

“No it's not, it's troublesome,” Mark said sourly, “he's just like you Jaehyun-hyung. Maybe even worse.”

“Oh? Is he now?” Johnny and Yuta stopped their attack against each other to listen.

“Isn't that bad?” Taeil frowned in concern.

“Yeah... But I think they're handling it alright.”

“ _They_?”

“Amma right, Chenle-ah?” Following Mark's gaze, everyone turned to look at Chenle who was quietly sitting and listening in at the far end of the table.

“......Seems so,” Chenle replied sheepishly.

“Well they're almost adults now, of course they've got to _take care of their own problems._ ”

“Totally agree. _Their murder, their mess._ ”

“Shhhh Yuta, keep your voice down okay...”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, everybody's psychopath in my fic. What a great world uwu
> 
> Imagine having a buffet and saw NCT lining up for desserts... Oh my.
> 
> Did you watch Jisung preparing birthday party secretly for Chenle? He's sooo bad at lying lmao
> 
> At last, thanks for reading! This is my first fic so it means a lot to me. See you again someday! >W<

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction, sorry for my bad English ><
> 
> This fic is mostly self satisfying, me writing what I want to read. Just to be clear, I love NCT and I write this because I love murderer characters, not because I hate them or anything.  
> I tried to avoid OOC but it's hard :(
> 
> I did my best, please forgive me if I offended anyone.  
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
